


【GGAD/格邓】（pwp，三强AU系列-2）Lover,Taker,Dancer

by yaoezi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13510617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoezi/pseuds/yaoezi
Summary: 三强舞会后。





	【GGAD/格邓】（pwp，三强AU系列-2）Lover,Taker,Dancer

圣诞节的舞会总是让人激动的，虽然两位勇士共舞的建议被阿不思断然拒绝了，他暂时还不想让布莱克发疯。盖勒特倒也表现出了足量的宽容，至于是真是假就无法考证了。

事实上这并没有让舞会的情况好多少。两人几乎没有看过自己的舞伴（可怜的姑娘们），阿不思的眼神钩子似的，明晃晃地亮出去，被盖勒特准确接住，绕上一绕，又怯生生地收回来。

盖勒特知道阿不思想要什么，他同样受够了这慢悠悠的华尔兹，他想跳阿根廷探戈，让阿不思的腿紧紧缠上他的，劲瘦的腰肢向后折成一个圆融音符。那时候他将扣住阿不思的肩胛，两人的手将不合礼仪地紧握着，像婚礼宣誓那样高高举起。

不过现在也不错，或许更好。眼神交汇传达出模糊游移的信息，像是从一团水汽中窥视美人儿，美该是朦胧的，精确往往不美。

他们之间有流转的默契，不必说一句话，礼袍的花边，皮鞋的尖端自会帮他们传达信息，并且保证守口如瓶。

舞池像秋天的树，留在枝头的叶子越来越少，阿不思和盖勒特则是最急于离开的两片，恨不得被西风吹得远远的。他们环顾四周，确认没有人再注视他们，便一前一后出去了，活像两个偷到财宝的小毛贼。

阿不思几乎是逃回了寝室，盖勒特紧跟在后面，不明真相的师生可能以为他们要决斗。理由？可能是舞会间多次（故意地）踩了对方的鞋跟。

但事实上，他们要做爱。

盖勒特把恋人压在门后，他们从未想过自己会如此难耐，甚至急迫到需要撕扯对方的衣物。呼吸近乎紊乱地交换盛宴残余的香气。

“小心点，我只有那一件礼袍！”阿不思嗔怪道。盖勒特暂时放缓了动作，把右手放在阿不思脑后防止他磕到门板，给他一点点甜蜜的体贴。

两人的鼻尖先碰到一起，然后才是唇瓣。盖勒特下唇偏厚些，被酒浸润得红艳，非常宜于接吻。阿不思主动凑上去，把盖勒特的下唇抿在自己唇间轻触，像品尝一份焦糖布丁。

阿不思感觉自己的纽扣被解开，而盖勒特的手并不在那里。用无杖魔法脱衣服？盖勒特，真有你的。他在接吻的间隙迷迷糊糊想。

绵密的吻似乎永远不会停止似的，没关系，时间还很多，这将是一个漫长的夜晚。

“先洗个澡去。”阿不思轻轻推开恋人，盖勒特又迅速地在他唇上偷了一个吻，嬉皮笑脸地答道：“遵命！”  
阿不思无奈地笑，他从来都没有办法对付他。

级长有专用浴室，即使在霍格沃茨也不乏特权阶级。金色龙头吹出颜色浮夸的泡泡，巫师们向来对于色彩有独特看法，比如大肆挥霍紫色和粉色。

“我来帮你。”盖勒特狡黠地眨眼，换得阿不思的一个肘击。两人在浴缸里打闹起来，互相挠痒，像两个长不大的孩子。水花与泡沫溅得满地都是。

阿不思向来怕痒，先败下阵来。都怪盖勒特太过了解自己的身体。他们之间的身体接触算不上多，但足以使盖勒特探明他哪里怕痒，哪里敏感。他对此并不反对，相反非常喜欢，身体的细节被恋人牢记，他感到自己是被珍视的。

他们在泡沫的谎言下理直气壮地抚摸彼此的身体，貌似毫无欲望，实际饱涨的情欲就像浴巾里的水，拧干才知道有多少。阿不思将身体后倾，勾着脖子倒在盖勒特怀里，快活地笑着，任凭他胡闹。

两人把幼稚可笑的香波抹在对方身上。盖勒特总要在经过一些私密部位时多摸几下，阿不思同样不甘示弱地模仿，于是这场共浴就堕落成了前戏的一部分。

“看到了吗？”盖勒特示意阿不思看向镜子，阿不思目光闪烁，试图瞟一眼，又在视线刚刚触到镜子边缘时胆怯地缩回。几经波折他终于用眼角瞄到自己和男友的裸体。6'与5'9"，砂金与棕红，似乎从体格到灵魂都完美圆融。

“我们是为彼此而生的。”盖勒特在他耳边呢喃，有撒旦般蛊惑人心的力量。阿不思亦对此深信不疑，他信教，但现在盖勒特说的话于他而言无异于神谕。

“愿意与我跳一支舞吗？霍格沃茨的勇士？”盖勒特微笑着邀请道。阿不思感到疯狂且难以置信，但想不出任何拒绝的理由。

他们都是赤裸的，表情严肃，在湿滑的瓷砖上，十指相扣踱着方步，显得滑稽又圣洁。圣诞节已经逝去的午夜，他们终于如愿以偿地跳了一支探戈，在浴室暖黄的灯下。

没有音乐，更没有观众。这一刻他们只是两个舞者，不，一对舞者。与舞技无关，只是感受彼此身体的韵律，而不带一点性的意味。

一舞完毕，他们理所当然地接吻。浴室里的温度接近火山，似乎下一秒就要爆发。盖勒特决定狠心地把恋人留在浴室，天知道这耗费了他多少意志力。上一次在浴室的教训仍然让他心有余悸，下一场比赛在即，他可不能让阿不思再受什么伤。

盖勒特退出浴室时阿不思仍仰躺在浴缸里，鸦翎般的睫毛把海蓝瞳仁藏得密不透风，大理石雕刻出的腕骨支着脸侧。他像油画一样美。

他们讨论过那种美，类似波提切利或拉斐尔，随他去吧。麻瓜艺术有其可取之处，阿不思认为他们在创造力上或许并不比巫师差。

那是文明，文明固然是美的，但美不过它被野蛮包裹的时候，在兽性的囚禁下显出更为惊心动魄的美。盖勒特想要挟持他，像西风神攫住克拉丽丝。

他把门打开一条缝，将门口挂着的阿不思的浴袍换作自己的校服。阿不思假寐，其实把这都看在眼里。

不久阿不思出浴，如计划中一样裹着那件毛茸茸的大袍子，仿佛是给大理石雕像披上了兽皮，大衣上每根毛发都是引而不发的箭。

盖勒特注意力向下延伸，宽大的衣摆下刺出两条细瘦伶仃的小腿，又绝非使人怜悯的那一种。他赤脚踩在地上，水珠从他腿上细软的绒毛间跑下来，形成一个浅浅的湿迹。

地上太凉了，夜晚也太凉了。盖勒特把他打横抱起，放在床上。阿不思躺在情色气息浓重的皮草中间，神情活像只赤裸无助的幼崽，但不过是为了如盖勒特所愿而故作此态。

“上来。”阿不思尖利的小爪子撕破了无用伪装，他抬眼，足跟一勾盖勒特的大腿后侧，对方便顺势倒下。金发少年状若无辜地眨眨眼：看，你先把我勾倒的。

两人心照不宣，是受害者也是同谋。他们反向面对着，抚慰彼此的性器，像是某种生殖崇拜的邪恶图腾。

阿不思侧躺，枕着盖勒特肌理分明的大腿，这让他感到踏实和安全。嫩红灵巧的舌尖钻进马眼，盖勒特早就硬得发疼。阿不思善解人意地用嘴唇裹住牙齿，为盖勒特创造出作恶的条件。

他理应抗拒的，但出乎意料的没有，甚至还有些迷恋。盖勒特的阴茎占满他的口腔，抵住他的喉咙。有时他甚至会因此被顶出泪水，盖勒特也不会知道，不会为他舐去泪水。

他只会用唇舌变本加厉地挑逗阿不思的性器。他甚至无法表达，盖勒特挺腰在他嘴里抽插，把本就不成调的呻吟全搅成破碎的呜咽。

而他自己的阴茎也被恋人含在嘴里，像根任人摆布的糖果。阿不思有些懊恼：为什么我做起这种事就是在给盖勒特服务，而盖勒特就做得像娱乐自己，顺便逼疯恋人一样？

盖勒特终于放过他的性器，又或者并不是放过而是更进一步的酷刑。身后隐秘的穴口被舌尖侵入，臀肉向两侧被掰开。阿不思沉着腰祈求更多。

“想要更多你就得付出更多。”盖勒特意有所指地顶顶胯。他偏喜欢欺负他。

阿不思赌气般吞得更深，直抵到喉头那个近乎直角的转弯处，负责吞咽的肌群本能地抗拒异物，盖勒特流出一点前液， 阿不思措手不及，液体滑进不应去的管道，引起他的一阵呛咳。

盖勒特连忙退出，从肢体的缝隙中看到恋人涨红了脸，眼中含着惹人怜爱的生理性泪水，像是刚刚经历过一场激烈争吵，而他并没有赢，输得一塌糊涂。

盖勒特本想先安抚恋人一番，但阿不思制止了他，嗫嚅道：“盖尔……你继续吧”似乎是下了极大的决心来求欢。事实上他刚才离高潮很近了（这也是意外发生的原因，他急于追求窒息的快感），接近云端时骤然下坠的使他无比失落。

盖勒特当然不知道他百转千回的小脑瓜想的都是什么，于是仍从含吸阴囊开始，把粉嫩性器上的每条筋络都细细舔到了。

“不对，不要这个……”少年撇撇嘴，把尖俏的下颌扬得高高的，颇有些娇滴滴颐指气使的劲儿，明明是自己呛着的，之后后反而理直气壮地把盖勒特的性器晾在一边不管。

现在讲互利互惠那一套显然有点晚了。盖勒特两指插入他的后穴，寻得那个微凸的点重重一按，阿不思便尖叫着泄了出来，突如其来的高潮让他忍不住紧抓住恋人的大腿，像溺水者寻找依凭一样。

明天该给他修修指甲了，盖勒特皱眉。

射精后阿不思找回了难得的理智，盖勒特的硬挺仍抵在他的唇上，骤然回笼的羞耻感他全身酥软，耳根发烫：他在圣诞舞会后给自己的对手口交。

但这当然还没完。盖勒特不会轻易地放过他。

太好了，他不想轻易地被放过。

“阿尔，你该好好练练你的口交技巧了。”盖勒特这样说着，但全无责怪之意，他选择暂且饶过薄脸皮的爱人，宠溺地亲吻他漂亮的蓝眼睛。

盖勒特考虑用另一种方式寻求释放，他不得不说，他的阿尔全身上下都是金矿。命运之神实际上是个女巫，他俩的相遇就是她下的降头。

阿不思趴在床上，腰臀昭示着惊人的曲线，精瘦与丰腴对比鲜明（不都是甜食的功劳）。他紧夹着腿，但并不是拒绝之意；盖勒特的阴茎插入他腿间，摩擦着柔嫩的大腿内侧。

股间性交，这是他们经常做的。

他有一身宜于舞蹈的骨架，本来是海洋般明秀聪颖的天才，耽于性爱后，融化成个淫荡甜软的尤物，照样勾魂摄魄。

火热的性器把脆弱肌肤磨得红肿发痒，龟头甚至顶到了身下人的囊袋后侧。阿不思发出小兽似的微弱喘叫，大腿肌肉一收一缩，耻毛被二人的体液和润滑油粘连在一起，一派招人犯罪的混乱。

盖勒特感到不满，感到饥饿，他把阿不思翻过来掼在床单里。埋首在他颈侧，胡乱地，看到哪里就咬到哪里，饥不择食，荤腥不忌。

“阿不思，我想要你。” 他不想让一桌盛宴失去主菜。

 

年少的情欲在夜里发出阴暗的腐臭，又或许是异香，像麝香似的难以调和又不得不调和，加些雪松琥珀之类无稽的香料。

但该暴露的终究会暴露，狼演得再好也不会真的变成羊，总有一天会露出尖利獠牙大开杀戒。盖勒特的阴茎在他臀缝间滑动，同时撩拨着两个人的理智。

阿不思带着祈求的哭腔推拒身上的人：“不行……现在不行……”他说不出为什么，无来由的不安席卷了他，把体内躁动的的情欲冲刷殆尽，他清醒了。

“为什么？”盖勒特不解，“那什么时候可以？”

“等……等我成年？”阿不思自己都觉得好笑，这显然是个无稽的理由。自己长期以来的道德观念固然是一方面，但从更深层次上讲，他仍然感到矛盾，他完全愿意把自己献给盖勒特，同时又忧虑于承担粉身碎骨的风险。

盖勒特勾起单边嘴角笑，几乎让阿不思胆寒：“你以为我们还剩多久？等你成年我就要走了！”

盖勒特趴伏在他耳边说出这句话，语气称得上咬牙切齿。他啮咬阿不思的耳骨以示威胁，又或者是一种猛兽捕食前的警告：你将被生吞活剥。阿不思察觉到自己耳廓上的绒毛都因此竖起了，兴奋又恐惧地。

“好……好吧。”阿不思的同意像个可有可无的仪式，他们都心知肚明，只待撕碎那最后一层幔帐，便可将对方拆吃入腹，再不分离。

盖勒特的手指进入他的身体，从前不是没有过类似的尝试，但都不过浅尝辄止。从未承欢的甬道被开发，盖勒特饶有兴致地观察着爱人身体的细微反应，仿佛在做一个精密的魔法实验。

阿不思感到自己在被侵犯，或者说被宠爱。恋人骨节突出的大手按摩着肠壁，指腹有薄薄的茧，像是在养护一副昂贵皮具，每一次触碰精准有效，也许他早已排演过无数次。

保证小穴能容纳三指花费了不少时间，先前胡乱抹在阿不思腿间的体液近乎干涸，大腿内侧的肌肤因此而紧绷，挂出狼藉的细细纹路。私密处却湿润得很，高热融化了润滑的脂膏，给穴口淋上一层釉光。

“我要进去了。”他到底还是用上了商量的口吻，但这会儿阿不思已经不需要商量了，最好能避免一切思考。他的脑子抛到九霄云外去了，只剩下滚烫的心脏，跳出一声不清不楚的许可。

少年发育得足够好，足够让他的恋人发出被填满的轻叹，勃发的阴茎顶开穴口，他如愿以偿得到了肖想已久的蜜处。阿不思只当这是献祭，毫不避讳地把喉咙展示给盖勒特，但又有哪种献祭能带来如此沉重的欢喜呢？

他们疯疯癫癫，半聋半哑，一个一味索取，一个只知给予。  
太过了，盖勒特习惯把一切都做过头。阿不思感到令人满意的无力和虚弱。

盖勒特停了一会儿，发现阿不思似乎并不如何痛苦，相反，适应得很好，于是他全部进入。甬道内蜜液泛滥，并不像穴口箍着性器根部那样紧，而是像折皱合理的天鹅绒撩过。比之前和阿不思尝试的所有花招都要好，过于直接的快感让他险些精关失守。

同样的震撼阿不思也能体验到，被侵犯的钝痛远不及愉快。穴口的纹路被熨平，他难以判断自己是在哭还是在笑，又或者都有。

真是过分舒服。之前关于未来的担忧全被一忘皆空了，盖勒特能感受到的只有这一刻。他的爱人和他在一起享受极乐，他摩挲身下人的后颈，肆意生长的鲜活胴体在他掌下延伸如常春藤。

阿不思被盖勒特顶得不断向后移，几乎要从床上翻下去。“小心点。”盖勒特提醒道。他同样气息不稳，比断断续续喘息呻吟的阿不思好不了多少。

说起喘息，他发现阿不思那次自慰时压抑呻吟的办法被他用到了今夜，但这完全没有必要，今夜他想怎么叫都行，盖勒特乐于听到他声音中泄露的一切。

长时间双腿大张让阿不思有些僵硬疲劳，他尝试性地把双腿间的夹角变小，不幸盖勒特的腰卡住了他的去路。盖勒特会意，拍拍身下人的臀瓣示意他换个姿势，顺便按摩了一下阿不思的大腿内侧。

阿不思改为侧躺着，左腿直指向天花板，膝窝有盖勒特支撑，足尖紧绷，脚背优雅，像芭蕾舞者。没人能否认这是舞蹈，同样具有节奏与韵律，肢体絮语或嘶吼，甚至还要求舞伴间默契十足，配合良好。

他们当然配合良好：阿不思卷着鲜嫩的舌尖黏黏糊糊地索吻，盖勒特偏不给他，而是用更为激烈的方式回应：快速在恋人的蜜穴内抽插，紧实的下腹拍得臀肉一片红肿。

盖勒特先从眩晕中暂时找回一点点行动力，除了单纯操他之外的行动力。他探向阿不思的胸口，甚至用上了些润滑剂。乳尖被捻揉，充血肿胀的小小肉粒因过多的滑腻液体而难以控制，三番五次地逃脱盖勒特的指腹。

“亲亲我嘛……”阿不思放弃暗示，选择明说，他的手掌发烫，指尖却冰凉，羽毛般挂在盖勒特的手臂上。盖勒特当然会吻他，比他索求的多给很多。

他擒住恋人喘息不休的唇舌，把那些细碎呻吟闷成浅浅的哼叫。接吻时理应闭眼的，但他们都舍不得。两双蓝色眸子对望着，从对方眼中窥见自己。如果有可能，他们会把对方做成魂器，就封在对方的眼里。

发生在凌晨的交媾持续的时间并不长，从某种意义上讲这是他们的初夜。

被盖勒特顶到高潮是和之前完全不同的体验，甚至不能称为射精，他的精液混着前液一股股流淌出来，像某种无力的示弱，沾在自己的柱身和盖勒特的浅色耻毛上。

盖勒特与他几乎是同时高潮，他徘徊了四分之一秒，最终选择把精液留在恋人体内，就好像这样他能怀上属于他们两个的孩子，好像他们还有蜜里调油的婚姻和漫长的一生可以相伴。

第一次永远是最好的一次。他会记很久，久到自己都忘了。

他们之后又做了几次，直到精疲力尽，像是没有明天了似的。天边隐隐透出一丝亮色，聊胜于无。

本来就没有明天。


End file.
